Phym
Phym is a female humanoid Aragami who the protagonist and company encounter during a scouting mission. She happens to be present when an Ashland Aragami attacks the Caravan container. With a horn on her forehead, she has a non-human appearance. The protagonist and company’s encounter with this girl will have a major impact on their story. *God Eater 3 */Gallery/ God Eater 3 Phym first appears when the Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum's cargo bay is smashed open by the Anubis, revealing a collared Phym within. She is rescued from the Anubis' attack by the Protagonist, healing them from its Devour attack afterward. In the subsequent days aboard the Chrysanthemum, she starts to view the Protagonist as a parent, calling them Mommy (if female) or Daddy (if male). She becomes close friends with everyone aboard the Chrysanthemum, learning new things about the world around her. Initially, the Chrysanthemum was supposed to transport Phym to Gleipnir HQ for experimentation; however, everyone unanimously decides against this, instead opting to keep her safe as a member of the family and even going so far as to rebel against a prominent Gleipnir scientist, Dr. Inukai, exposing his connection to a resistance group, Crimson Queen. Crimson Queen also seeks Phym to use as raw material to manufacture a special Ash-resistant bias factor, but Chrysanthemum once more refuses to hand her over. Eventually, when tensions between Gleipnir and Crimson Queen boil over and the Governor-General of Gleipnir reveals his plan to use Odin, a Fenrir-built superweapon, to Devour the entire Ashlands, Phym learns of her nature as a humanoid Aragami and elects to offer up her own life to use as a catalyst to power Odin so that thousands of AGEs won't be sacrificed instead. However, the crew of the Chrysanthemum refuses to let this go, and they pursue Phym to the old Fenrir HQ, doing battle with Odin. Phym Engages with her friends and purge the surrounding Ash Tempest, creating a miracle that humans and Aragami war are ceased. Phym returns to her family, and they all go home to the Chrysanthemum together. NORN Phym Found held within a transport container owned by Gleipnier, she appears to be a humanoid Aragami in the shape of a young girl. She was found when her container was damaged by an attack from an Ash Aragami. Her appearance is that of a human child, and though she can speak, her vocabulary is limited. Her habit of following Protagonist Pennywort is thought to be due to some form of imprinting. '' '(continued in "Phym: 2')' '''Phym: 2' (continued from "Phym") Phym possesses the nigh-miraculous ability to slow the corruption caused by an Ahs Aragami's devour. During the fight with the Aragami known as Ra, she proved that despite not being a God Eater, she could '''Engage with Protagonist Pennywort' and even wield a God Arc.'' Phym currently wields a stock backup God Arc that was stored in this ship. However, its Bias FActor sequence appears to have been rewritten after she used it. '' '''Phym: 3' Phym A humanoid Aragami in the shape of a young girl. God Arc: Heavy Moon/Assault Gun As part of the Chrysanthemum's Fenrir HQ Reclamation Initiative, she has been taken in by the ship. Her ability to communicate has been greatly improved through daily interactions with the crew. Phym: 4 Phym A humanoid Aragami in the shape of a young girl. God Arc: Heavy Moon/Assault Gun The operation of Odin, which requires AGEs as a form of resource, was put on permanent hold. Possession of Phym was passed from Gleipnir to the Chrysanthemum, and she was officially allowed to join the crew. Currently, she is attending the school run by the Port's orphanage and making friends with the other children. Phym: 5 Phym A humanoid Aragami in the shape of a young girl belonging to the Chrysanthemum. (Externally register as common crew) Being impervious to high ash levels, she carries out Hound missions, primarily accompanying Protagonist. By attending school and interacting with many other children, she has not only been able to improve her language abilities but has also shown remarkable mental growth. *Please stop her if she tries to eat the test results! God Arc: Heavy Moon/Assault Gun Character Relationships *Protagonist (God Eater 3) Once Phym joins the crew the Protagonist is immediately nominated as her main caretaker thanks to the attachment she develops after the Protagonist protected her from an Ash Aragami. She even refers to them as either Daddy or Mommy depending on their gender *Claire Victorious *Hugo Pennywort *Zeke Pennywort *Keith Pennywort *Neal Pennywort *Lulu Baran *Ricardo Sforza *Hilda Henriquez *Amy Chrysanthemum Trivia *Phym is the second character that is a humanoid Aragami, the first is Shio. *When using Gestures, Phym will copy that same Gesture. Category:Characters Category:God Eater 3 Category:Aragami Category:Female Characters